


another shift

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crushes, Exhaustion, Gentle, Kisses, Love, M/M, Overworking, fnaf au, tired affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: He already did the afternoon shift, and the night shift, and the day shift, and the night shift, and he doesn't think he's going to stay awake enough to do the morning shift without being a liability.
Relationships: Joey Drew - Relationship, Log and Sticks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	another shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfus/gifts), [ObscureLog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ObscureLog).



> magenta is halfusk's  
> joy is obscurelog's  
> much love <<33

The ticking clock was the only thing that Johan could take in. He was dizzy, his sight obscured by exhaustion, and he trembled from the lack of sleep. He had to do the afternoon shift, and then the night shift, then the day shift, another night shift, and finally this morning shift. He could not wait to be able to go home and pass out for a few hours before the next night shift would start, just to get some rest before risking his neck to some possessed robots. Who made this schedule?! He sagged against the soda machine and watched as children scampered about. Just a few more hours… that was all it was gonna take, just make it to twelve, it’s already nine, just keep going, almost there. He blinked, and five minutes passed before his eyes opened again. He growled at himself, slapping his cheeks in hopes of waking up some more. 

He just had to wait for Joy to come in. That was all. Just a few more hours.

He doubted he would make it. The edges of his vision pulsed with every breath he took. He felt himself falling up, gasping and returning to himself. He forced himself to sit in an empty booth, shaking with debility. No one would notice if he took a little nap, right?

Wrong, wrong, gotta stay up, there are  _ children _ you have to protect!

His head snapped up, full on the alert. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket, planning on pleading for Joy to come in a little early so he could go home and rest.

Aaaand his cell was not there. Great. He left it in the office. He did not think that he would even have the strength to go to get it. A crushing sense of uselessness prevailed over his emotions. He was not a safety, he was a liability. He forced himself up, and stalked to the office, hand on the wall for support.

‘Pls come in now’, Johan texted the first number that showed up, knowing it must be Joy, for that was the only person he texted. ‘:(’

‘k’

He returned to his post, nearly falling asleep on the way to it, and slumped into his seat. Why the hell would anyone want pizza at this hour anyways?! Why were there people here now, when he was so grouchy and tired? Still, he was grateful for Joy’s quick reply. He should give the man a kiss when he came in. Yes, he would. Just a very small one on his cheek, one to show his gratitude. 

Johan folded his arms and rested his chin between them, looking out to the crowd, tick tick tick.

A hand shook his shoulder, and he looked up, expecting to see Joy, and gasped when-

“Hey, Jo,” Magenta grinned down and him, and his back snapped ramrod straight. Magenta waved the phone in his hand. “Got your text. Man, you look half dead.”

“W-What?” Johan stuttered, then slapped his forehead, grabbing his own phone to check his texts. Damnit, he should have checked! He had texted Magenta instead of Joy! But why would Magenta show up first? He scrolled just a bit, and saw Magenta sent him a message asking how he was doing. “O-oh, I-I didn’t even notice that, s-sir, oh gosh, I-I’m so sorry, I th-thought I was texting Joy, I n-never would, would have been so unprofessional-l like that, I’m so so s-sorry, I, uh, I didn’t mean to, I sh-should’ve texted my checks, I mean, checked my texts, I’m so sorry s-sir!”

“It’s fine, Johan,” Magenta smiled, rather amused with Johan’s verbal explosion. My, he never talked like that usually. Normally he never said anything at all, and now this? He almost seemed smug to the very very sleep deprived security guard. “I realized you meant to send that to Joy, so I already sent him a message to come in early.”

“C-can I… um. Go home, sir?” Johan managed to say. Magenta rose an eyebrow. “Please?”

“How are you planning on getting home?” he asked him, and Johan had to blink four times before he could process what he had inquired. “Johan?”

“I thought I-I would take m-my motorcycle,” he faintly replied, now seeing that that was not a possibility. He was just too tired, he would be a danger on the road. “B-but I think that I’ll have to walk, now th-that I. See that. I’m t-too tired to drive.”

“I can take you home when Joy comes in,” Magenta told him, and Johan had half a mind to ask ‘why not right now?’, but knew that that was his sleepless mind taking things and running with them to places he should not think of when he thinks of his boss. Magenta patted his shoulder, and he collapsed back onto the table. “Oh, fu- um. You’re really tired, aren't cha?”

“Mhm…” Johan hummed in reply, his hand reaching for the hand on his shoulder, fingertips touching so very softly. His fingers gently fluttered on Magenta’s, taking in their cool and firm warmth, so real and grounding. “I wanna go to bed. A lot. Y’know? Sleep sounds, sound r-really nice right now… a good long sleep….”

“Sure, Jo, sure.”

Joy finally came in, and Johan stumbled over to him, and stooped, holding him by his shoulders, and kissed him, pressing their lips together gently, swaying with enervation. Joy made a surprised noise, but kissed back enthusiastically.

“Mm… love you,” Johan mumbled when he pulled away. Joy smiled, and gave him a hug; “Love you too, Jo!”

Magenta steered the nearly asleep Johan out of the restaurant, and helped him into the car. Johan curled up and almost fell asleep on the chair he was on, but tried to force himself to stay awake for the driver’s sake, but found he could not. His semi closed eyes rested on Magenta’s face, and he just wanted to pull him close and adore him.

“We’re here,” Magenta told him, and he pried himself from the chair to get up. Then he froze, looking at the house. “What’s wrong?”

“Th-this isn't my house s-sir,” Johan stuttered, embarrassed. Magenta laughed. Johan looked at him with surprise. “Wh-what’s so funny?”

“I know it’s not your house, it’s mine.” Magenta smiled at him affectionately, and oh! His heart thrummed! He ducked his head, looking at the building with wide eyes. Magenta patted his shoulder, again, and Johan just wished his hand would never leave. “Smartass.”

Johan quietly admired the house. It was impressive, just as it’s owner, vast and with an aura of slick smartness.

“Will you be st-staying?” he questioned Magenta, suddenly even more nervous than usual. “P-please do.”

Magenta did not hear the last words, being that he was getting out of the car at the time, going around to the passenger side to help Johan out as well. He led him into the house, taking him to a guest room. 

“You’ve got your cell, right?” he asked calmly, even as Johan’s heart pounded. Why did he agree to this? Did he even? Johan nodded anyways. “Good, I’ll see you later then, don’t be late for your shif-”

“Wait!” Johan’s hand snapped to Magenta’s. “Don’t… p-please don’t go.”

Magenta looked at him with surprise.

“Ok.”

“Thank you,” Johan sighed, looking at Magenta with big eyes. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you,” Johan repeated both stepping closer to Magenta, and pulling him a bit from where he held his hand. “Please?”

“Um. Sure?” Magenta shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, but in reality, he was stunned and shocked. Johan leaned in, kissing his cheeks and nose, giggling tiredly, but happily. “Someone’s been holding back a lot.”

“Mhm,” Johan replied softly, still holding Magenta’s hand, his other arm wrapping around him. Magenta was practically a statue. Johan continued to kiss his cheeks and brow, nearly falling asleep. His knees gave out, and he found himself looking up at Magenta. He hugged him, pressing small kisses to his stomach, nuzzling against him and soaking up his presence. 

“Hey, hey, that tickles,” Magenta laughed a little, his hands running through Johan’s hair. “Exhausted, huh?”

“Very,” Johan answered, kissing the hand he still held. “But I c-can still cherish and adore you.”

“Nerd,” Magenta smirked, and walked toward the bed, Johan scooching backwards to not be ‘run over’. “Get up onto that.”

“I, uh, I can’t,” Johan confessed, stuck on the floor. Magenta rose an eyebrow, and Johan flushed. “I’m stuck.”

“I see.” Magenta grinned, leaning down and picking Johan up to put him on the bed, and Johan gasped, arms wrapping around him. “You can let go now, Jo.”

“No sir,” Johan breathed, and pulled him close to kiss his cheeks. “I d-don’t think I can.”

Johan pulled Magenta onto the bed, kissing his shoulders and chin.

Magenta was taken aback.

Johan did not go to work that night.


End file.
